


Blue Addiction

by Alastiel



Series: 我爱ABO [7]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alpha!Erik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Class Differences, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Middle Ages, Mpreg, Omega!Charles, Pregnant Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastiel/pseuds/Alastiel
Summary: 中古ABO，Mpreg预警，OOC的逆转万查，不讲道理的没有营养的PWP，没有什么剧情again脑洞来源刺客信条奥德赛+CK2，设定背景基本都是瞎掰，图一乐（指开车）而已
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: 我爱ABO [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/849399
Comments: 2
Kudos: 135





	1. Chapter 1

*1  
Erik在突如其来的嘈杂声中惊醒，额头、背部和大腿外侧的伤口疼痛跟随他的意识一起回来，他费力地掀开被干涸血垢粘住的右边眼睑，左眼仍无法睁开。  
他没让全身的疼痛和失血的晕眩感影响自己太久，迅速起身倚住墙壁，戒备地看着进入这间囚室的几个守卫，当先的那个用未出鞘的佩剑在他左肩上抽打一下，其余几个上前从左右把已经被绑劳双手的他按住强迫他以双膝跪着，Erik从鼻腔发出野兽般的喘息，他没有做过大的挣扎动作，只是执拗地仰着脖颈。  
跟在奴隶商人身后进来的是个周身裹得严实的男性Omega，Erik能隐约分辨出那芬芳清雅的信息素味道。厚重的羊绒斗篷将来者从头到脚覆住，Omega的个头不高，体形姿态却称得上绰约，举止也具备相应的傲慢优雅，他走进这肮脏腐臭的监室的样子像走进皇家晚宴的舞池，斗篷下摆从沾满血污的地面上掠过，上好牛皮制成的黑色皮靴和一根明显用于装饰的银色手杖停在距离Erik膝盖两英尺的地方。  
Erik尽力昂起头颅，男子从斗篷兜帽下向他投下视线，饥饿、失血和感染让Erik眼前模糊，他看不清对方的轮廓，但接受到的目光奇妙地并未让他有太多不适感。片刻后他的脑袋又被摁下去，接着听见那人低声用本国语言下达指令，Erik听得懂那是让看守们放开的意思，奴隶商人与之争辩了几句，终于让看守们照做。  
Erik努力不让自己委顿地瘫倒，只是缓缓地换成坐姿，他并没有反抗的打算，现在还远不是时候。  
“我的侍从会将他带走。”男子换成了大陆的通用语，似乎有意让Erik也能听懂，接着那根手杖轻戳在Erik未受伤的右肩上，“站得起来吗？”他出人意料地直接向Erik问话，后者微感讶异地发出嘶哑模糊的单音应答，男子轻轻点一下头，向等候在外的侍从们示意，那名金发的Alpha走进来，用匕首划开紧缚在Erik手腕的绳索，然后弯腰让Erik搭上他的肩膀勉强站起。  
一个小巧精致的钱袋被抛进奴隶商人怀里，这显然是交易额外的酬劳，后者谄媚地向连声道谢，被称呼为“Xavier大人”的男子转身走出铁门，另一名女性Beta侍从迅速紧跟在他身后。  
Erik在迈步期间尽量保持自己的平衡，同时因为这个称谓暗暗吃惊，他当然知道Xavier，Krakoa王国现任王后的姓氏，也是曾经四大公国权势最盛的领主姓氏，近年由于继承权的旁落逐渐势微，但仍是毋庸置疑的Krakoa国望族。  
由于Utopia和Krakoa从各自若干个王朝前就建立的复杂姻亲关系，在两国那些古老的贵族血脉间颇有些不为人知的秘辛，也衍生出众多坊间的传闻，但这些与曾经的Erik都毫无关联，也丝毫不能引起他的兴趣，直到此刻，Erik才为自己对Xaiver这一姓氏血脉知之甚少而感到遗憾。  
作为Utopia新王朝封授不到五十年的“新晋”贵族,Lehnsherr家族在三年前Utopia王国的一次公国政变中几乎完全覆灭，向篡位者复仇失败的正统继承者Erik，被依据王国法律放逐至国境之外，他的复仇对象，新任吉诺莎公爵Shaw追捕到Erik后，在他手臂上烙下奴隶编号，将他投进地下角斗专用的奴隶市场。显然，相较于将他暗杀免除后患，Shaw更乐于看到Erik在地狱边境垂死挣扎，他甚至在途径两国交界区域的地下角斗场时出现在贵族观众专用的席位上，只为了欣赏单臂脱臼的Erik与其它角斗士和一只狮子厮杀，在最终取胜后颓倒昏迷。  
整整两年的时间，Erik几乎完全是凭借复仇的意志活着并持续获胜，即使被几任角斗经纪不断贩卖转移，但在每个据点和竞技场他仍收获了大量瞩目和青睐，直至转机终于出现，因为一个被极高的私人酬劳收买的经手人，Erik脱离了Shaw曾以为足够可控的角斗奴隶交易网，距离他为没有果断处死Erik悔恨的那天，恐怕已不再如原本想象中的那么久远。

Erik对自已能坐上马车略感惊讶，喝过水后他感觉力气有所恢复，本以为能有一匹马骑而不用被拉扯着跟随运气就足够好了，但他的新“主人”似乎喜爱施恩超过他的预计。即使受伤不轻又由于感染发烧，但作为边境竞技场连续五个月的地下角斗冠军，Erik依然足够危险，进入车厢前他被再次缚住手脚，接着被推上座椅，那位Alpha侍从在他身侧谨慎戒备着。  
Xavier从另一侧的车门走进车厢，落座后他放下手杖，伸手除下兜帽。即使仅有昏暗的街灯透过车窗勉强照亮Xavier的侧脸，Erik也为这张完美容貌震慑了一瞬，Xavier非常年轻，微光下皮肤愈加白得皎洁，他的目光在那双幽蓝的眼瞳中浸染过，如同带着湖水润泽的轻风，能轻易将涟漪泛入对方心底。Erik在视线对上那刻突然感到些微的自惭，从落入逆境的那天起，三年来无论如何面对残酷经受折磨在生死间挣扎他都从未有过这种感觉，更多微妙难辨的情绪也随之涌动，让他不自主地合起眼来避开相视。  
Erik能感觉到Xavier继续盯了他一会，这样一位年轻的贵族Omega是不会为了一个新购入的仆从或卫兵亲自跑到肮脏危险的奴隶市场来的，Erik尚不清楚自己哪里吸引了他，也许他看过Erik的角斗，对他来说可能不过是场血腥到恶心的表演，而Erik的真实身份，对于他国的贵族来说也并无太多利用价值，如果他还拥有一个公国的继承权可能另当别论，但目前他和一个真正的奴隶也没有太大的差别。  
马车行至附近的城镇时，即有更多的卫兵和侍从接应，Erik对Xavier换乘了其它马车有些无法遏止的怅然，他在余下的路途中昏沉睡去，碎片似的梦境中似乎还残留着那混含鸢尾和茉莉味道的信息素芬香。

Erik再次见到Charles Xavier——他在城堡事务官的训诫中得知这个贵族Omega正是目前拥有包括温彻斯特在内的两个伯爵领地的领主——是十天以后，有空巡视庄园的温彻斯特伯爵出现在马厩旁，日光下的他看上去远比22岁的实际年龄更为年轻，Erik有些不敢相信他比自己还要大两岁，Xavier从马背上往下看，神情平和而淡漠，他向正在晾晒干草的Erik抛出一把钥匙， “把脚镣打开。” 简洁地用通用语施令后，他转向跟随在身后的管事，“庄园里他们不需要带这个。”Xavier显然是很热衷施恩的那种“主人”，比起暴虐驯服更喜爱用恩惠和情感来掌控人心和俘获忠诚，Erik对这样的手腕并不陌生，他俯身拾起钥匙打开脚镣再站起，抬头看向马上的伯爵，他的左眼仍被充斥着淤血的肿胀眼睑覆盖着，但这次他直视对方并未有丝毫回避，Xavier面容上的冷漠似乎有极细微的松动，他再低头时Erik用完好的那只眼睛就足够看清那对纤长睫毛的颤动，Xavier伸手拍拍坐骑的脖子，没有再看向Erik，带着随侍们调转方向离开。  
Erik盯着他的背影看了一会，才转身再次拿起草叉继续他的工作。

得益于Xavier对所有仆从的仁厚和慷慨，Erik每天都能获得足够的清洁的饮食，能在每个人都有的单独隔间里休息，庄园里的医师奉命给他配置了治疗脏腑内伤的汤药，使得Erik的伤势在长达两年的时间里终于得到了一次快速完整的康复。从他能自如行动起，就被事务官在马厩和花园里做协助类的工作，适度的劳作让他的体力恢复得更快，Erik在整个月里表现得沉默而勤勉，仍装作只能听懂本国语言中的少部分短句和单词，以此避免与他人交流，并暗中获取信息，他筛选出有效的那些，一方面探究此间领主买下自己的意图，Erik并不担心被利用，有利用价值就代表有交易筹码，相反的，知道自己的“用处”何在才能赢得机遇，另一方面，Erik开始观察能出入庄园的各类工匠和货商，寻找可为他建立外部联络的人选。

时至初夏，气温渐升，Erik的伤势已基本痊愈，现在他工作场所里又增加了酒窖，Erik当然毫无怨言，更多的劳作场所和内容使他的允许活动范围得到扩展，Erik甚至开始拥有一点分配时间的自由。  
Alex——那位领主的Alpha侍从在这天午后出现在酒窖地上房间附近的长椅旁，刚开始午休的Erik摘下覆在脸上的软帽翻身站起，听Alex用通用语向他传达领主的传唤。  
Erik捞起自己的衬衫跟在侍从身后，并迅速把衣服穿上，粗糙的布料被仍在不断渗出的汗水吸在他的前胸、后背和腰间，躯干的轮廓和肌肉的形状因此清晰可见。  
领主起卧区域位于城堡的西部，在那附近的花园见到Xavier的时候，年轻的领主正往池塘里抛洒干面包屑，那些已过于肥硕的梭鲈和胡须鲤迅速过来抢食，Xavier穿着宽松的亚麻衬衫和长裤，质地轻薄得像是睡袍，Erik停在一个奴仆该有的礼仪距离之外，仍以那种并无反抗但亦非屈从的神色与他对视，Xavier的眼睛是与此时天空一般的晴朗颜色，嘴唇如石栏旁盛放的玫瑰般鲜红，像往常一样缺乏表情的面孔上，带着极不明显的些微愉悦。  
“你的伤好了么？”他轻拍双手去除指尖的碎屑，然后接过侍女呈上的绢质手帕擦拭。  
Erik点头作答，Xavier伸手拿起放在身侧石桌上的一柄单手直剑抛过去，“与Alex试一试，不要见血。”  
那位侍从向Xavier行礼后走出凉亭和花架停在外头的草坪上，转身拔出佩剑，摆出邀战姿态，Erik也利落地拔剑出鞘，细看了几眼剑身和剑刃就知道这是整个大陆也难有几把的精品，即便是体力和状态都还未恢复到最佳状态的现在，单凭这把剑，Erik也有完全的自信斩杀在场所有的侍从和卫兵，他不太明白Xavier这算是给他过多的信任，或仅仅是一次试探，不管是什么，Erik在此刻都不甚在意，因为除了在二十个回合内击落Alex的佩剑之外，他并不打算多做什么。  
Erik收剑时面色像呼吸一样平静，Alex满脸不甘地握着手腕，再弯身拾回自己的佩剑，Xavier倚在凉亭的石柱旁，他的掌声表达了对这场剑技切磋的认可，Erik在把手中的剑交还给另一名侍从之前，忍不住再次将剑柄握紧了一次才彻底松开。  
侍从托起剑身向Xavier呈上，年轻的伯爵却仍把目光放在Erik这里，“你喜欢这柄剑？”Erik迟迟没有作答，Xavier却似毫不在意，他露出一个极浅的笑，这笑容像是揭开了Erik眼前一层澹然的轻纱，带给他梦境般的一瞬恍然，那如晨曦中初绽花朵般的明丽稍瞬即逝，Erik才找回自己的呼吸，“的确，你比我更适合拥有它，剑是你的了，不过为了不让管事们因此又再对我喋喋不休，我会暂代你保管着，Erik。”语毕他将那柄剑握进手里，再示意Alex带Erik离开。  
这是Erik初次听到Xavier说出如此长的一段话，也是第一次听到Xavier念出他的名字，当然，仅仅从奴隶交易记录和文件上，他也只能知道Erik的名字，和编号。  
那天之后的时间，Erik始终无法阻止自己的思绪往Charles Xavier那里转移和缠绕。Xavier嗓音柔和动听，语速偏快，句末带些轻盈的尾音。他无论看上去听起来都是最迷人的那种Omega，且身份贵重，拥有头衔和领地，未满16岁时求婚者大概就能从王城排到北方公国的边境，而他已经22岁却还未订婚，显然并不打算仅仅做个极具魅力和婚配价值的Omega。  
Erik在夜间清洗酒窖中酿造和封存用具时放慢手里的活，整理最近从庄园的佃户和农奴那里得到的信息，大多还是关于Xavier的，若不是因为自身性别，这位温彻斯特伯爵理应是毋庸置疑的Xavier现任族长，在他父亲身故后就该直接继承头衔而非由其母亲暂任公爵，Sharon Xavier再婚的一系列变故后，Xavier家族原有的继承法统更加岌岌可危。为躲避层出不穷的暗杀威胁，Charles Xavier15岁就选择在几位坚持尽忠于前公爵的封臣帮助下离开公国首府，前往父亲生前亲自封赏给他的领地。虽然极为年轻，但从一开始， Xavier就充分显现出自己作为一个优秀领主的潜质，尽管他对税收的几次调整和对贫民的频繁救济引起过附庸贵族的不满，却有更多方法增加本地的收入来重新获得更坚固的支持，像是修建更多的集市鼓励本地和外来商务活动，为此开辟专有商道。首次组建商盟并制定推广本地特产的策略获得成功时他还不到18岁，到现在，温彻斯特的春秋集会已经是整个公国里的重要贸易盛事。  
位于温彻斯特的这所Xaiver庄园在他接管前已荒废了近五年，年轻的伯爵带着几个侍从和一队卫兵在当地招揽人手，从修缮城堡到重新规划林地、田地、鱼塘和畜牧区，再到开发水源修建渠道引水灌溉，三年过去，庄园被重建得虽说不上华美，但也自有一派丰饶景象，城堡内部的庭院和近旁的园林则布置得别致清雅，显然是领主本人的喜好。  
Xavier当然不仅仅是个极具魅力的Omega，也不仅仅只是善于驯服操控仆从的庄园主，他是个成功的领地管理者，仁慈而不乏谋略，并拥有不错的手段赢得资源、占据优势、俘获人心。  
Erik整理好器具走出酒窖，往城堡西部领主卧室所在的方位看了一眼，那里彻夜通明，Erik猜想数英里外也能得见那一室灯火，也许Xavier只是憎恶黑暗，又或是幼时起的习惯，但庄园附近及更远处的佃户和平民，甚至还有些为生计连夜赶路的商旅都能看见这光亮，这对他们来说不是坏事。  
Erik的家族于贫贱中发迹，并非源自古老的贵族血脉，尚武善战却不精于政就是他们被阴谋倾覆的最大因由，被严格灌输家族理念的Erik从来就厌恶那些结派弄权骄奢淫逸的“血脉”式家族，厌恶属于那些家族的每一个人，Charles Xaiver却似乎是个例外，如果Erik还保留原有的身份和地位，也许能同他结交，甚至，还有其他的可能。  
遗憾的是，此时的境况下，把更多的已游移开的思绪放在Xaiver身上都过于奢侈，哪怕Erik真的有那么点无法自控。

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：一句话Erik X 路人，没有具体的描写但请雷者避让

也许是由于领主的性别，当地的Omega对生理欢愉的追求也格外主动和奔放。在伤愈后，作为一个已恢复健康强壮的成年Alpha，出色的外形体格和在收敛状态下却还是极具煽动性的信息素为Erik赢得了不少青睐，一个月间他已经接收过不下10位Omega的明示和暗示，包括庄园里的女仆，允许进入庄园的商贩和匠人，他不觉得需要刻意顾忌什么，只是遵从自己原本就颇为挑剔的喜好，并未觉得有谁能真正引起他的兴趣。

而让Erik倍感意外的是，自己在目前境况下还会收到贵族Omega的“邀约”。  
每年定期举办的夏日宴请已经进行至最后一天，临近的贵族领主们来了7位，温彻斯特领地上的封臣也差不多都到了，他们携同家眷来富足殷实的Xavier庄园交际享乐，几乎整个庄园的人手都被调拨去招待宾客，3天下来全都忙得筋疲力尽。  
那位侯爵家的小姐从下午马球赛开始时就不断向在一旁侍候的Erik拋来眼神，后者视若无睹地专注继续他的工作。被临时安排进侍从队列中的Erik穿着浆洗过的衬衫和修身的短马甲，与之搭配高腰的马裤和短靴把他的身形完美修饰出来，他在为宾客们添加冰块时经过Xavier身边，伯爵从赛场上把目光收回，调整坐姿仰靠上椅背，他热得把衬衫外的上衣都脱了，只是还高高扣着领口，看起来也到了维持完美仪态的极限。Omega懒洋洋地几乎半躺在椅子上，无论对那些在他面前斗勇争胜的贵族Alpha和手边矮桌上的新添的冰镇水果都毫无兴趣。  
Erik走近时，Xavier恍若无意地抬眼与他撞上视线，后者因此感觉心脏被无形的手紧抓了一把，那张姣好面容上的怠惰慵懒有一种让人心痒的魅惑。Erik无法阻止自己即刻开始想象这个Omega因为性事后的困倦瘫软在自己手臂里的样子，连那微汗的额角，泛红的颧骨和若有似无飘散开的信息素都在助长他的妄想，令他下腹绷紧，性器半硬。  
他们离得足够近，近得Xavier无疑也闻到了Erik还来不及按捺的信息素，却出乎意料地并未露出被冒犯的神情，只是转开视线偏过头去，Erik还胆大包天地盯着他的侧脸和耳下的那块皮肤看，几乎是在用眼神舔上去，直到Xavier发出一声轻咳才猛地站起身来。  
燃起的欲火持续吞噬Erik的冷静和理智，从宾客间退走的时候他望了那位仍不清楚姓氏的侯爵家小姐一眼，蓝色眼睛的Omega就脚步轻缓地跟在他后头离开马球场。  
他把那个显然是惯常与Alpha玩乐的Omega压在酒窖上头一个堆放闲置工具的杂物间门后，确认她已被他人标记没有某些风险后，捂住她的嘴撩开那些繁复的衣饰，过程中Erik一直盯着那双眼睛看，动作毫无怜悯和温情，在对方尖叫着抽搐了数次以后，他抽身出来再用手撸动性器，这才草草释放自己。Erik在系上裤子的时候没来由地觉得烦闷，他倒不是介意自己被当作件寻欢的器具，也没指望在这种事的过程中得到和给予尊重，一次基于生理需求的交媾而已，他只是没如预想的那样获得纾解的快意，被Xavier撩起的欲望依然在那沉积甚至膨胀着，没有获得任何缓解，他不得不承认自己被吸引了，纵使不该也无从抗拒。  
需要更多时间整理仪容的Omega还留在屋里，那位明显有丰富经验的小姐会打理自己的。Erik没做什么多余的事，装作语言不通也省去更多麻烦，他计算着时间，在去餐厅帮忙之前还能回厨房的准备间换一身衣物——那里有足够的替换。在推门跨出几步Erik就停了脚步，Xavier沿着紫藤架下的长廊走过来，在离他不到10步距离处站住，脸上的讶然一闪而过，Erik手里没拿着任何酒具，他应该拿两件的，更糟糕的是他听见了身后木门的响动，他所展示出的通用语能力不足以对此做出合理解释，只好在心里用自己的母语咒骂。  
Xavier在看到那个Omega时睁大了眼睛，他的表情还是控制得极好，并恪尽礼仪地在问候后伸出肘弯，侯爵千金从Erik身边经过，泰然自若地挽上Xavier的胳膊，像是除了因为不熟悉庄园走错方向之外，真的什么也没有发生。他们低声交谈着往城堡的方向走，伯爵包括他身后的侍从们都没有再多看Erik一眼。

Erik等待着他该受的惩处，但直到宴请结束整个庄园的混乱忙碌彻底过去后，仍然连一个警告也没等到，就仿佛Xavier对撞破他与一位贵族Omega偷情这种事毫不在意，当然，目前他对Xavier来说只是一个仆从而已，跟其他下等的Alpha没有任何区别，这就是这些上层阶级的Omega间心照不宣的共识，也是他们都会去找的那种普通乐子，甚至算不上真正的“刺激”。Erik不知道Xavier会不会也这么做，仅仅是这个猜想就让他感到愤恨和无奈，他知道自己太过在意Xavier了，这不是个好兆头，但Erik没法停下来。  
从此他不再因自慰时满脑子都是Xavier的眼睛、嘴唇还有腰臀弧度而觉得别扭，他坦然接受自己就是想要Xavier的欲念，放任自己恣意妄想，在妄想中那是Charles，是他纯真又放荡的只属于他一个人的Omega。

整整一周的时间，Xavier没有在Erik视野所及的范围内出现，事务官们花了半个下午来代表伯爵犒赏所有人在这段时期的辛劳，人群散去后，Erik上前用似乎熟练了一点的通用语表达他想支取部分奖赏，那名管事按他报出的数目清点出两块银币，Erik接过时盯着上头铸印的Krakoa国王室家徽看了一会，把它们放进腰间的布袋里。  
第二天清晨Erik和其它几名酒窖工人一同上了马车，一名还在宿醉的卫兵骂骂咧咧地给他带上脚镣，另一名在车斗的后部昏昏欲睡。酒窖管事驾车通过城堡的大门，黎明时马车已经驶出庄园，其他工人用本国语聊着镇上市集的酒馆和赌场相关的话题，Erik则沉默看向东方与天幕相接的，被晨光勾出清晰轮廓的一片森林。  
他们花了半个上午的时间完成十几种酒酿、熏肉和数箱香料的采购、搬运和装车，那之后管事和其他工人开始享受有限的自由时间，被留下看守Erik的卫兵很快在堆满货物的车斗里打起盹来，戴着脚镣的奴隶本不需要任何看守，Erik颇为辉煌的地下角斗战绩显然为他赢得了更多的“关照”，这些关照在庄园内部倒不那么明显，他能自由走动，即使偶尔误入Xavier的私人区域也不会被严苛的责罚，近侍们起先对他如临大敌，渐渐地也不再对他出现在领主近旁有过度反应。  
Erik并无出逃的打算，即使是名义上的Xavier家族荫蔽，对他来说也已经足够安全，无论如何，处境都不会比在各个地下角斗奴隶市场辗转时更差。酒窖每月的采购时间颇为规律，半月前Erik与一位多次获准进入庄园的货商达成了交易，顺利的话，他能在这天的市集上得到点收获。

卫兵们被一声怒喝惊醒后迅速站起身，发现那个被事务官谨慎嘱咐需要严密看守的奴隶已跳下车斗，打算不顾脚镣的阻滞，去追赶从车上偷走了一箱香料的小个子窃贼，他们手忙脚乱地握紧武器，一个往窃贼逃走的方向追去，一个把剑架上Erik肩头勒令他回到车上，Erik老实地遵照卫兵的喝令把双手放在脑后，指间被搓成细条的帛片贴着后颈滑进他的衬衫里。  
酒窖管事急匆匆地返回车边时，窃贼早已跑得无影无踪，幸好货物被完整无缺地追了回来，卫兵们在一番训斥结束后恳求他不要把过失告知事务总管，酒窖管事边从鼻子里发出哼声边驾车返程，卫兵们悻悻然地面面相觑，开始低声咒骂自己的霉运，并泄愤式的瞪向Erik，后者毫无所觉般合上了眼。

晚上城堡里举办了另一场小型晚宴，宾客似乎比之前的更为吵嚷，也待得更晚，晚宴接近尾声时Erik被吩咐再往城堡中部最大的会客厅和外部庭院中的各宴请桌送最后一次酒，到达后他在厅内稍作环顾，Xavier不在主人的座椅上，也不在那些已经开始失态的酒醉宾客之间，Erik不愿再做令自己不快的联想，他从大厅侧门出往庭院走，在把几桶蜂蜜酒放在烤肉架、甜点桌和水果盘附近后，打算经由附近的篱笆迷宫返回酒窖。  
快到园林中央的喷泉位置时，Erik听见有人靠近的脚步和说话声，他皱起眉想要避开这些毫无廉耻跑到宴会主人花园里寻欢作乐的宾客，却猛地顿住了脚步。  
他听出了Xavier的嗓音，伯爵的语调听起来正为了保持礼节强行克制不耐，另一个嗓音醉醺醺地吐露着露骨的骚扰和纠缠语句，Erik的Krakoa国语早已熟练得足够听懂那些越来越不堪入耳的调笑，他在贵族Alpha堵住Xavier去路并开始拉扯他衬衫袖子时从树墙后绕了出来，果断至极地向那位Stry…什么的侯爵脸上砸了一拳后，还不等其仰面倒地，就再快速在他额角来了一下。  
骚扰者没来得及出声就晕厥在地，昏暗夜色里Erik朝几步开外的Xavier看了一眼，无法看清他的表情，“要招待这样的客人，你该带着卫兵的，哪怕是带上一名beta侍卫也好。”他用生硬的通用语说。  
Xavier在一片阴影里沉默了片刻，开口时语气听不出什么波澜，“恐怕我无法因此向你道谢，加上之前那次，这可是你给我惹的第二个麻烦了。”  
Erik该感到难堪的，但他并没有，此时的愤懑和恼怒盖过了其它情绪，Erik再次向Xaiver的方向看去，Omega没有穿外套，只在衬衫外套着马甲，紧身的马裤裹在他圆润的腰臀和腿部曲线上，想要把这具充满诱惑又毫无防备自觉的躯体扯进自己怀里冲动在Alpha心中不受控制的翻搅和升腾，他不能再留在这里了。  
“你应付得来的，大人（Lord），恕我就此告退。”  
“我希望再没有下次。”Xavier在Erik躬身退后几步时再次出声。  
“是的，我会谨记自己身份。”Erik答非所问地回应，在退至树墙开口处时转身快步离开。

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
这天繁重的酒窖工作完成时已近午夜，Erik从外头的井里提上清水简单地清洗自己，刚束上腰带就听见屋内的响动，心生警惕的Alpha来不及穿好上衣就赶紧快步过去查看。  
Xavier循声从通往地下酒窖地门前转过头来，灼灼的灯火在那双眼睛里跳动，他两颊绯红，Erik闻得到他裹在醉意和酒香里起了变化的信息素，不由自主地皱起眉。  
“看来运气不错，你还在这儿，我忘了带钥匙，听说今天到了新酒？劳烦帮我取一支香草麦芽。”Xavier舔着自己殷红的嘴唇，Erik无法自控地盯着那里，他怀疑对方是否知道自己是谁，显然他只是在使唤一名仆从而已，这想法让本就因见到Xavier恍然醉态而升起的莫名躁乱情绪骤然加剧。  
“你已经醉了，该回房休息。”  
这不是奴隶和仆从该说的话，语气中甚至带着压抑的不耐，已然违背Erik“谨记身份”的承诺，Xavier皱起眉，不快的情绪却并非针对Erik，他只是像得不到玩具的孩子那样撅起嘴嘟囔，“那些，都，都糟糕极了，简直让人恶心，现在我需要一点清静，和两杯不供给宾客的好酒。”接着他开始用手杖敲击地面，仿佛是用这种方式来表达颇有些孩子气的急迫。  
这是Erik第一次明确地感知这位贵族Omega有着比他想象中更多的郁结和烦闷，甚至面临着孤立无援的忧患和困局，这对他来说无疑是个有利的信号，掌握和发掘更多线索后，他就能积攒些必要的筹码，用以交易和实施自己的计划。  
但很快的，Erik的思绪就被一阵浓郁香甜的信息素扰乱，那香味完全不像Xavier平时闻起来的那样和煦怡人，也不像Erik闻过的其它Omega信息素，与其说是对Alpha的撩拨和挑逗，不如说像是极为霸道的利刃，直钻进脑子里将理智的丝弦根根切断，让对方瞬间被原始冲动掌控。  
Erik的呼吸变得粗重，他的眼神变了，脑中对自己的警示变得越来越微弱，Xavier在离他几步远的位置因为突然袭来的眩晕和无力感摇晃。  
他发情了。他当然不需要酒，他需要一个…Alpha。  
迈步之前，Erik只剩下这一个想法。

Xavier被拽进杂物间时显得异常乖顺，被抵在门后吻住的那瞬间他睁大了眼，接着他的手杖掉在脚边，嘴唇不需要Alpha更多次的挤压和摩挲就张开了，Erik贪婪地吮吸着他柔软的舌头，攫取他口腔里清冽芳醇的被酒精熏蒸过的信息素。一刻钟前Erik还在思索寻找接应回国并继续完成复仇的计划，此时他脑中除了发疯式的想要这个软在自己怀里被肆意揉捏的Omega就什么都不剩了。  
年轻的温彻斯特伯爵被不断升温的情热和欲焰灼烧着，无法自控地迎合Alpha对身体各个隐秘处的无礼探究，甚至主动索要更亲密的接触，他闭起眼来逃避该有的羞惭，眉间原本带着抗拒的细微褶皱渐渐舒展，Erik短暂地放开他，用粗粝的拇指指腹按压他濡湿的嘴角，这张被撩动起爱欲的脸被门边墙上高悬的油灯映照得娇艳异常，完全就是Erik臆想过很多次的，专属他的……Charles的模样。

又一个接近窒息的深吻后，Charles仰头大口喘息着，Erik毫无忌惮地在他雪白柔嫩的颈侧皮肤上啃咬，粗糙的手掌伸进衬衫敞开的领口，Alpha坚硬的胡茬在Omega的肩头、锁骨、前胸不断刮蹭，Charles发出越来越急促的喘息，终于在乳头被对方的嘴唇紧紧包覆时轻声叫了出来。  
Alpha先是轻舔了几下那已经硬挺的肉粒，然后用舌苔不断在开始胀大的乳晕上刮擦，不时用牙齿轻硌，接着就像是真要从那里吸出乳汁般用力吮吸起来，吸食间发出的细微水声让Omega全身被点着似的烫起来，他伸出手在对方肩上做着酸软无力的推拒动作，腰身在一只强健手臂的桎梏间轻微扭动，Alpha像被提醒了似的，松开那只随着吮吸动作挤压他胸肉的手，往Omega颤抖的双腿间探去，满意地摸到那里的情液已经完全浸湿了两层织物。  
“现在要我停止的话还来得及。”Alpha在叼起另一颗乳头专注地嘬弄一阵后，嘴唇紧贴隆起的乳晕边吸边含糊地发出告诫，同时隔着湿哒哒的裤子搓动Omega的阴茎，终于在失去耐心前获得了几乎是轻哼出的细碎回应，“……不能……标记……唔……”  
这当然是一个极具鼓励性的许可，很快Omega的裤子都被急切地扯落膝盖上方，Erik放开他胸前被吮得鲜红发亮的乳珠，再次把舌头探进Charles嘴里翻搅，已经开始往情热峰值攀升的Omega被由他自己诱发的强大Alpha信息素笼罩并迅速浸染，他们愈发激烈的动作催化和挑动着彼此对交合的急切渴求。年轻的领主没有到失去理智的地步，但似乎从一开始他就不想要坚持清醒，他从顺服到迎合地开始展露和打开自己，让Erik不断吻进深处，并着魔似的任由他引导自己的手指插入身下粘黏湿润的穴口，一点点拨动撑开粘膜和甬道，准备好真正的结合。  
第一次的进入又快又急，巨大阴茎侵入体内的钝痛和饱胀感让Charles疼得涌出了眼泪，原本动作蛮横粗鲁的Erik在看到他的泪水时感到一阵心颤，自己也未曾料想的疼惜和歉疚感让他停了动作，他只进了一半，Charles紧得让他几乎要发疯，Erik想马上就填满那个湿热的天堂，却在此时真切地察觉了自己对这个Omega的不忍和不舍。  
他不想折磨他，不想只是完成粗暴的摩擦和生理的发泄，他想与Charles做爱，与Charles完成一次富含情感的融合，让Charles感受交欢的愉悦。  
Charles蓄泪的湛蓝眼瞳里，平时那些沉淀在深处的脆弱和痛楚，此刻都被翻搅起来，Erik用手缓慢地抚弄Omega半硬的性器，再轻柔舔舐垂落在他眼角处的泪痕，用足够的耐心帮他渐渐放松，他们紧紧嵌合的部位随着呼吸和动作震颤着，再次把两个人的注意力吸引过去，Charles脸上的红晕加深，他微合起眼来，隔着衣料抠进Alpha肌肉里的指头放松了一些，Erik欣然接受这些信号，注视着眼前这张昳丽到近乎妖冶的脸，轻缓地挺动腰身完成结合。  
Erik用手臂把怀里的Omega圈得更紧，就着站立的姿势进一步往那片柔软内里开拓，直到抵达更深处的秘境入口，Charles全身颤抖地挣动起来，但那力道甚至不能称其为抗拒，Erik喘息着在他耳畔安抚说不会实施标记，却无法自控地开始不断用灼热硬挺的前端撞击和凿弄那脆弱之处，Omega的情液从那里不断溢出，淋在Alpha随时要侵入的龟头上，他们的身体早已遵循本能地叫嚣着想要结合的欲望，强行克制让Erik双目赤红，他发泄式地咬破了Charles的嘴唇，抽身撤了出来。  
接着他抱起全身酥软的Omega平放在地上，扯下两人的衣物潦草垫在他身下，就拉开他的双腿再次插了进去，Erik低吼着直抵尽头，一点点加快加深的抽插动作很快把Charles带上第一次巅峰，他咬牙在Omega高潮余韵的痉挛包裹里不停地继续给予刺激，在他耳边不断诱哄让Charles从呢喃到尖叫出Erik的名字，再低头吞下Omega几乎无法承受的灭顶欢愉。  
Charles任由自己柔韧的身体被他摆出各种姿势，从各种角度进入顶弄，在激烈的性爱里四肢绵软地颠簸，同时用内里绞紧缠住这个占有着自己的Alpha，贪婪地汲取那与伴随信息素一同勃发的力量，以获得充盈的他渴望已久的灌溉。  
他们疯狂的享用彼此，信息素和肢体从内外紧密纠缠对方，来满足自己第一次如此激越的仿佛无穷无尽的需索。  
Erik在成结前从Charles体内撤了出来，大股情液从Omega一时不能完全合拢的不停舒张的红肿洞口流出来，那景象秽乱又美丽，让Alpha终于忍不住又握住性器抵上去，把精液全射在Omega已经足够湿滑的股间，他们的衣服不能更糟糕了，而Erik暂时不想考虑他们该如何离开的问题，只是搂紧仍因情热提升了体温的Charles。  
他们安静地平复着呼吸，Erik在等着被对方推开，又或者冷言斥离，然而再过了一会，他发现Charles在他怀里睡着了。

他们就这么待到下半夜，Charles在Erik怀里的瑟缩让他醒了过来，他闻得到Omega的又一轮峰值快要到了，他们得离开这里，让Charles回到自己的房间去。  
Erik赤裸着在酒窖和旁边的工作间里往返了两次，勉强找到一件似乎是酒窖管事之前遗落的旧斗篷，和一套备用的工作服，在把他们凌乱的衣物藏进储物室上方的阁楼后，Erik为Charles裹上斗篷，抱起他往领主主卧所在的西面走去。  
“从北面的塔楼上去，下头有个不常用的门。”  
Charles略带沙哑的语声闷在Erik怀里，现在他们都清醒了，但显然还没有进入到直视和清算后果的步骤，Erik无法自控地在听到他嗓音时就再次硬了，Omega的信息素变化更是无法掩饰。  
进入塔楼的卧室后Charles勉强下了地，他披着斗篷，赤脚走向窗畔，点燃一旁烛台上的蜡烛，然后回头向呆立在门口的Erik望过去，月光透过窗棱染进屋内，与烛火交织掩映下，袒露着一侧肩膀和胸脯的Charles看起来就像古诗里描绘的美丽神祇，又像是诱人堕落的妖魅，他在挽留Erik，甚至，在向他发出一个邀请，邀请他再次造访探寻自己美妙的身体，也许这个Omega只是在试过之后觉得体验不错所以向他施舍了这个发情期，Erik保有理智的那部分思维自嘲着，但他确实无法抗拒，现在他不得不再次，更为确切的承认自己早已被他…被Charles Xavier迷住了，即使这个Omega不属于他，他也不想放弃任何如眼下这样的机会。  
他们用浴池里蓄积的清水做了简单的清洗，适应略凉的水温后还算克制地交颈缠绵了一阵，着迷般的不断亲吻。回到床上后，看起来回复不少体力的Charles坐到Erik胯间把完全勃起的阴茎吞进他的小洞里，Charles显然已学会享受这种被彻底填满和占据的感觉了，他用不算熟练的起伏旋动在Alpha的肉棒上榨取快感，脸上全是接近失神的迷幻状的欢愉，Erik则更有耐心地把控节奏，他们如此契合，带给彼此的性爱刺激如潮水般不断高涨，几近把理智彻底淹没，Erik再次成结前甚至受到了Charles夹紧双腿的挽留，汹涌的繁衍冲动在Alpha脑中和体内咆哮，他想要进入Omega的子宫，用精液把那里灌满，任凭结把他们锁住整个晚上，让这个Omega完全属于自己。  
在即将遵循本能将这些妄想付诸实践前一瞬，Erik终于清醒过来，他停止对Charles结合腺的舔舐，猛地起身在结胀大到无法拔出之前抽离了那具温软的身体，Charles发出难耐的抗议声，却已经没有力气把双腿圈上Alpha的腰身阻止撤离，只能瘫软着接受再一次高潮覆灭般的洗礼，他们同时把精液喷溅在对方的前胸和肚腹上，Erik重新俯倒在Charles身上时还在射精，仍然硬挺并底部肿胀的性器在他的小腹上轻微跳动，Charles着了魔似的朝那里伸手，触碰到那个硕大的阴茎结时他发出明显的吞咽声，羞耻心在Omega的脑子里荡然无存，他抚摩和捻动的手法告诉Alpha他想要这个在他的身体里，饱满热烈把他撑满。  
Erik安抚地亲吻他的嘴唇，再次把手指插进他的小穴里缓慢抽插延长他的快感，这没法填补Omega感受到的空虚，只能算是一点小小的安慰，Charles呜咽着张开双腿催促Erik探得更深，疲惫伴随着零星的快意席卷而来，让他很快在酣长的余韵里睡着了。

Xavier的发情期持续了三天，期间Erik也一直待在塔楼上。第一夜之后整个庄园都知道Erik上了领主的床，那之后Xavier前往公国首府与他的母亲见面，而Erik的境况依旧，庄园内其他人待他的态度并没有多少变化，只是想来试试他的Omega更多了一些。尽管Erik做过更坏的打算，但现实的印证也已足够他感到残忍和耻辱， 他的确就只是偶被选中的发情期用具，之一，除了让Xavier爽到晕过去好几次之外，与那种贵族甚至王室专用的效能极佳的抑制药剂没有本质区别。  
在整整一夜无谓的愤怒后，Erik重新意识到自己并没有计较的立场，他得把那些天差不多丢掉的脑子找回来，从对Charles…不，Xavier不切实际的神魂颠倒里自拔，无论如何，如果他能在性事上让他的领主满意，也是一件不菲的筹码。  
至少那之后他从货商那里能购买到的信息和情报有效性明显提高，之前在奴隶市场接触的线人被再次找到，与Krakoa国一位家族远亲的联络也出乎意料的顺利，Erik知道这些都是在Xavier默许和推动下进行，看来这位伯爵已经确认了他的身份甚至解析了部分他的计划。  
事情变得有趣了，Erik想，如果只是把这一切看成一场交易，说不定很大程度能得到各取所需的结果。  
只是他的Alpha本能还牢记着那三天的绝顶体验，Erik无法自控地每夜都会梦见发情时的Xavier，每一个梦境甚至比他实际经历的更为淫靡和美妙，这种奇异的沉溺和折磨持续了近一个月，那之后Xavier从首府返回了温彻斯特，跟随驶入城堡的还有另外两辆华贵的马车。

TBC.

后面基本都是肉，真的没啥逻辑和剧情，想看情节的各位请真的不要期待了OTL


	4. Chapter 4

庄园内很快开始出现领主开始考虑订婚人选的传闻，那天同至温彻斯特的据说是伯爵的继兄Cain Marko，一个仅有子爵头衔却还未有封地的Beta，以及一个被认为是Xaiver配偶候选人之一的Alpha贵族，Erik在花园见过他们，他可以确定Marko本人对Xavier就颇有企图，更不用提那个猥琐地不断靠近Xavier却被避开的Alpha，让Erik多少有点欣慰的是Xavier这次带上了卫兵和侍从，Alex和Ororo都在。  
Erik在那根廊柱旁站了一会，Xavier感应似的朝他所在的方位望过来，相隔超过30码的距离让他们看不清对方的表情，Erik在Xaiver持续的注视中转身离开。  
传闻并未对Erik 的情绪造成多少影响，Xaiver绝不会忍受一个想要束缚和征服他的Alpha，更不会接受一个意欲抢夺他头衔领地的丈夫，对温彻斯特伯爵来说，在Krakoa国这堆废物贵族里挑选一个配偶的价值甚至比不上供他情热期使用的工具，更比不上一个既能满足旺盛需求又能提供一个公国宣称权的工具。  
这个想法让Erik的唇边浮出冷笑。

第二天Erik得到了一个意想不到的任务，他突然被指派为暂时的伯爵随身侍从，事务官一早就把他带进城堡换上侍从穿的轻质皮甲，花了点时间十分敷衍地教习了一些礼节和事项，再由一名侍女他领到书房门前。  
刚过早餐时间，书房门前没有其它的侍从和卫兵，侍女在敲门得到回应后就退开，有那么一刻Erik感觉自己像是被送上门的娼妓，他呼吸了一次，把这个念头压下去，推开那扇老旧沉重的檀木门扉走进房内。  
Xavier半躺在沙发上看书，光着的一只脚垂落在地毯上，他没穿外套和马甲，早餐几乎是原封不动的摆在一边的矮桌上，就只喝了一点茶，Erik敢肯定他不会让别的侍从看到这个样子。那双蓝色眼瞳向Erik看过来，红唇随即开启，“你的剑，在书桌上，以后都可以随身佩戴。”  
Erik做了一个欠身的动作，却没有往那边挪步。  
Xavier迎着他的视线从几个软垫里撑起上身，把书合上的动作就算是个讯号了，Erik朝沙发走去，靠近后居高临下地看着Xaiver已经泛起红晕的脸颊，再缓缓望进那双纯洁澄澈如泉水般的湛蓝眼瞳，跌坠入由深处卷积起的诱惑漩涡。  
“我能为你效劳吗？大人？”

Xavier抿紧嘴唇又轻轻张开，缓慢地阖上眼睑，Erik不需要更明显的邀请了，他俯身钳住那个小巧柔软的下巴咬上Omega鲜红欲滴的唇瓣。  
Xaiver没有发情，这让润滑和扩张的过程稍长了些，甚至用掉了整瓶昂贵的乳香精油，开始交合时他们都已经急不可耐，Omega不顾疼痛地鼓励Alpha用力操他，Erik欣然领命，面东的书房光照极佳，所有的落地窗都只拉上了纱制的那层窗帘，他们就这么在沙发和地毯上交缠翻滚，白日宣淫。  
Xavier射了第二次之后，Erik短暂抽离扯起他的腰身把他翻成俯趴状再次插入，这是他们第一次用这个姿势，那三天Xavier即使被操得失神也对此极为抗拒，而这一次他只是任凭Erik把他摆弄成更好深入的姿势。 Alpha坚硬的胯骨一下接一下撞在那对饱满柔滑的臀瓣上，Omega整个胸脯贴在地毯上随着这节奏磨蹭，他仅有的力气都被用来捂住自己的呻吟和哼叫。在Xavier再次被操硬时，敲门声让正入云雨佳境的两个人全身紧绷地停了下来。  
“……大人，Marko子爵，想要见您。”侍女慌乱犹疑的通报声中，Erik能感觉到包裹在自己阴茎上的内壁突然绞紧，这让本就接近高潮的Alpha无法自控地再次开始动作，被他钳制在身下的Omega边抽气边不断摇头，因为这个姿势他完全无法做出推拒，Erik的性器把他钉在柔软的羊毛地毯上，而他扭动的腰身和紧缩的甬道反而给了侵占者更大的刺激。  
用力抽插了十来下后，Erik才强行克制着慢下动作，他贴近Xaiver耳尖粗喘着说，“我忍不住，说些什么让她退开。”  
Xaiver的呻吟已经变成捂都捂不住的呜咽，Erik只好把两根手指塞进他嘴里再咬牙重复了一次，又过了好一阵，Xavier才勉强从嗓子里挤出几个断续短语，“请他去，楼下的会客室，我很快……下去。”  
侍女领命告退，脚步声还未消失Erik就抓住Xavier脑后的发卷低头咬上一侧光裸的肩膀，下身一阵凶狠的撞击后他在Omega体内射出了第一股精液，才缓慢地把仍然半硬着的阴茎拔出来，余下的种子全喷在Xavier奶白色的腰窝和脊背上。

Xaiver下楼时仍是一副明显刚被操过的样子，像朵含着露珠绽放的茶花，娇艳得让人心惊，他的脚步有些不明显的迟滞，神情里却没有任何窘迫，就像他是故意要把自己弄成这样，Erik落后Xavier两步走进那间较小的会客室，沙发上的Marko用毫不掩饰的淫邪目光打量过Xavier后，一脸阴骘地看向他，Erik当然更不在意，他像每一个表达对主人忠心的侍卫那样，把手掌轻搭在腰侧的剑柄上。  
“看来你偏好的口味又变了，怎么？已经对那个金发孩子腻味了？”  
Xaiver恍若未闻地在主人的位置落座，Erik的手指在剑柄上拧紧。  
“你该回王城去了，我想Kurt不会乐意看到你逗留于温彻斯特。”Xavier不加掩饰地逐客，语气还是惯常的淡漠没有波澜  
“想想看，Charles，结婚改变不了，只要你与一个正经贵族生下继承人，之后就可以继续过这样的日子，买些强壮的奴隶，选几个顺眼的操，别那么天真，Sharon不会同意你在Xavier血脉里混进些卑贱的渣滓，她还是你的领主，随时可以剥夺你这两块小小的领地，即使你想找个Alpha借种，也该考虑更合适的人选。”  
Xavier慵懒地往后靠向椅背，发出轻柔的叹息，然后用一块丝绸的手帕开始擦拭手杖的握把，他仍旧没有朝Marko 看上一眼，“相较于关心我的婚姻计划和领地继承，我想你该为自己还一无所有的境况费更多心思，你现在拥有几个继承权和宣称了？你以为Kurt的领地一定能由你继承？我真诚建议你把更多的时间花在巩固你们的父子关系上，以免在某一天追悔莫及。”他停顿一下，终于与显出惊怒神色的Marko对上视线，“别想着拿捏我的把柄要挟我，Cain，我绝不会失去得比你们更多。”  
抛出这句明显的威胁时，Xavier的语气变得阴郁而尖锐，这样的Xaiver对Erik来说有些陌生，却并不意外，这个Omega当然经受过够多的困境和屈辱了，关于性别和身份，来自家族和和所谓的家人，但他现在能游刃有余地面对和解决其中的大部分，这足够Erik对他的产生敬意，并由此引发遐想。  
Marko在不久后摔门离去，Xavier继续坐了一会才缓慢地起身，Erik随他返回二楼，与候在楼梯顶端的Alex擦肩而过，金发的侍从低头向领主行礼，Erik记起Marko那句话给自己带来的不适，就突然往前两步用极其逾越的动作拉住了Xaiver的手臂，后者有些讶然地转过头。  
“中午了，请您去餐厅用餐。”Erik勉为其难地首次使用了通用语里的敬称。  
Xavier似乎为这个变化有一瞬的愣怔，脸色较之在会客室时明显地好了一些，但他显然是真的没有胃口，“请Kitty送进起居室就好，我要，休息一会。”  
Erik不知道他在距离自己这么近时咬住下唇的动作算不算暗示，也许Xavier也不知道，隐约交织的信息素又让亲近的渴求在身体里蠢蠢欲动。  
Erik退了一步去找Xavier的侍女，在餐盘准备完毕后自己端进Xavier的起居室，放下餐盘后他靠近内间的卧房，在敲门未得回应后直接拧开把手走进去。  
Xavier陷在一堆枕头和软垫里小憩，他只是脱了靴子，看起来上午的性事把他累坏了，Erik怀着点自得走过去，毫无礼数地坐上床沿，卧房里的烛火早已熄灭，厚重绒帘都未拉起，Erik无端想起曾注意到的Xaiver在这房间里整夜点亮的灯光，他在夜间抗拒黑暗，在白昼却摒退光明，Erik不懂，他想读懂他，却感觉无能为力，时间和机会，都远远不够了。  
Erik在这昏暗的静默里俯身，先是用手指在Xaiver脸颊轮廓上游移描画，再低头找准那双唇瓣用自己也无法解释的温柔力道轻吻。  
之后他起身离开，却被Xavier拽住了皮甲下的衬衫下摆。  
“陪我一会。”Xavier闷在枕头里的声音听起来像只撒娇的猫，Erik觉得自己心都被挠痒了，他除下皮甲只穿着衬衫和马裤躺上床，把这刻渴求亲昵的Omega揽进怀里。Erik轻柔地抚摩他，在一些敏感部位揉弄，让Xavier发出动情动听的声音，终于在一阵阵并不激烈的绵长快感里沉睡过去。

Marko离开之后的两个月里，一些贵族Alpha开始频繁抵达温彻斯特，对其中的大部分，Xaiver都直接拒绝会见，偶尔有王室的远亲或是邻国的公爵到访，让他不得不耐着性子予以应付。  
Xavier并不遮掩自己与Erik的亲密关系，他确实就是为此让Erik待在身边的，即使没有完成标记，Erik的存在也足以说明他们的联结事实，而作为毫无疑问的种群优越者代表，Erik的外在生理条件和强大的信息素能让所有觊觎Xavier的其他Alpha自惭形秽。  
而他们几乎每天都会做爱，至少Erik觉得他们是在做爱而不是性交，他们会长时间的亲吻，想要融合骨血般地保持肢体纠缠，坦诚地表达对对方身体的贪恋，而Erik也总是会付出自己最大的温柔。  
至此那个可能“各取所需”而皆大欢喜的交易已经彻底失去公平。  
Erik对这一切心知肚明，并已有了决断，但至少在那些时刻里他选择短暂地遗忘这些。

直到Xavier再次往返王城，并带回了自己要在下个月与Utopia王国一位王子订婚的消息。

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 对不起一点也不甜

5.  
Erik并未感受到如他曾想象过的那样的沉重打击，他充分理解Xavier的决定，毕竟那位王子在理论上拥有比他更多一个公国的继承权，与其相信Erik能艰难光复Lehnsherr公国，不如取道更有把握的路径来巩固自己好不容易努力把握住的却面临潜在危机的一切，Xaiver有他的坚持，Erik从一开始就知道，并且为之赞赏，更何况，他从来就没有任何立场和资格要求Xavier什么，相比对他的“索取”，Xavier已经为Erik提供了足够多的回馈。  
Erik的复仇计划也已完成了，他花费了大半年时间与散落在Krakoa国境内的族人联络和传信商议，从那些与其他家族建立姻亲关系的族人处集结了不少资源，他会在一个适当的时机离开温彻斯特，与接应者汇合后半个月内他们就能返回Utopia境内的吉诺莎公国——原Lehnsherr家族的合法领地，那时鸠占鹊巢近四年的现任公爵Shaw会因法令轻骑前往圣地代重病的国王朝圣，如果能在这期间顺利完成伏击暗杀，决议重新拥立Lehnsherr正统继承人的几名原吉诺莎封臣也会同时举兵发难，联合当地在近年备受压榨的农奴义军和佣兵团清扫Shaw的军队，完成公国权力的再一次更替。  
这是Erik向族人承诺的家族复兴的第一步，这才是他该有的唯一的寄托和支撑，至于Charles Xavier只是一个梦幻般的美丽泡沫而已，现在这些幻象该被击碎了。  
他们似乎是同时选择了结束， Erik曾有更多的展望，一旦成功复仇夺回曾失去的一切，他会以另一种身份来争取Xavier，按照这位骄傲的Omega能接受的方式来。  
可惜的是，这些都已经成了纯粹的妄想。

Erik把“适当的时机”选在一个雨夜，整个城堡因为又一个宴会陷入照例的忙碌，Erik最后一次抽出那柄佩剑再回剑入鞘，把它留在侍从居所与之毫不相称的简陋武器架上。快速潜入马厩后他蒙住其中一匹马的眼睛吧它牵走，谨慎地从塔楼附近的侧门离开城堡，策马赶往早已联络好的接应地点。  
当夜城堡的警戒漏洞让Erik深感运气不错，但他仍然没有选择最短的路径，而是从庄园东面的森林外沿绕道。到达必经的河流附近时，Erik勒住了马，整夜的大雨让河水高涨，平时勉强能骑马淌过的河面翻涌起无数湍急的漩涡，而附近唯一那座石桥上正见鬼般地停着两辆马车，剩余的位置也仅能让人通过，马是肯定过不去了，过河的唯一通路被占，Erik皱起眉在心中咒骂，他按捺焦虑拉上斗篷的兜帽，想要上前询问是不是马车出了故障。  
而当马蹄刚踏上桥面时，Erik听见了一声很快被捂灭的怒骂，这嗓音像道劈下的落雷让他瞬间僵住，在脑子里得出确凿结论之前，肢体已经反射般开始动作，Erik飞身下马向那两辆马车冲过去。  
看守在周围的几个卫兵对于极度愤怒状态的Erik来说完全不堪一击，在怒火驱使下他仅用一把随身短匕就把车门前最后那个卫兵的脖子完全斩断，接着拾起掉落的长剑砍开车门，不等里头的人做出任何反应，瞬间刺穿了他的喉咙。 Marko睁着眼死去，喉间的鲜血大量喷溅在另一侧车门上，还有一些洒落到被他压在身下的Charles Xavier脸上，车厢内那盏提灯的摇晃光亮下，Erik看清那双原本满是惊怒和绝望的眼睛里迸出真切的喜悦，再渐渐蓄满泪水，他松开剑柄又攥起拳头，喘息着立在车外任由大雨持续冲刷了一阵，才躬身进入车厢，扯开那具尸体，用同样粗鲁的动作把Xavier拉起来。  
“运气不错，早一刻或晚一刻，Marko就得手了，不得不再提醒您一次，伯爵大人，无论你在这该死的晚上扔下整个城堡的宾客跑到该死的这儿来做什么，记得带上卫兵。”Erik用流利的Krakoa国语发出讥讽，他当然不需要再伪装什么了。  
Xavier未被血迹沾染的颊上皮肤一片苍白，他抿着嘴唇不语，直到Erik不耐地放开他的手腕，才颤抖着说，“你以为我为什么会独自到这里来？我该向您请罪吗？Lehnsherr阁下，为了某些让你不告而别的冒犯之处？”  
Erik捏住他的下巴，从齿缝里挤出字句，“这么说你是来这抓捕我的？大人？我值得您一次又一次纡尊降贵亲临处置？真有趣，提醒你，未来的王妃殿下，我现在还只是个下等的奴隶，卑贱得一文不名，唯一值得称道地大概就是跟眼前这位高贵的温彻斯特伯爵操过无数次。”  
Xavier毫不示弱地回视，“那么我也提醒你，既然你还不是Lehnsherr公爵，就该记得是我把你从死囚监牢里弄出来，是我让你活下来并避开仇人的耳目，是我给了你足够宽松的环境筹谋起事，甚至你的自由还在我掌握之中，看看我得到了什么回报？”  
Erik发出冷笑，“不甘心？难怪，毕竟因为我浪费不少资源和时间。自觉算无遗策的温彻斯特伯爵大人这回可押错了，Lehnsherr家族里都是没有心肺的莽夫，他们听不出你在‘帮我’传信时借机拉拢的那些深意，你对我和我的族人寄望未免太高，这份交易远没有你想象中那么丰厚的收益。至于我的回报？”他在绷住下颌的同时收紧手指，在Xavier疼得皱眉时又松开了些，“如果之前那么多次的卖力服务都远远不够， 那么相信Marko的正式继承人被狂徒刺死的事实会对你重新掌控Xaiver血脉有利，这回报如何？”词句像从Erik的牙缝里挤出，接着他放Xaiver跌坐在车厢内满是血污的羊毛地毯上，“出了国境我就不再由你掌控，你不担心吗，‘主人’？如果我现在把你带走，一切都可能逆转，我可以强行标记你，关住你玩弄一辈子，你想不想尝尝这滋味？嗯？Charles？”  
Xaiver仍然瞪着他，胸膛因剧烈的呼吸起伏了好一阵，才低声回应，“你早有标记我的机会了，为什么没有做？问问你自己。不用恫吓我，Erik，我从来不曾怀疑你会真正伤害我，我没有说谎。”  
所以这大概又是一套新的俘获技俩了，Erik想，但即使他自认清醒不会再轻易陷入圈套，也还是会在自己名字从那对唇瓣间吐露时感到心悸，他转身走进雨中，车门在身后用力关上。无论是Xavier的安危，还是Xaiver的言辞举动对他的影响仍如此之大的事实让Erik自觉可悲同时暗火愈炽，即使现在该刻不容缓地赶去接应地点，他也无法就此把Xavier就这么抛下。  
他早就已经被完全俘获，无法挣脱。

走进镇上的旅店，Erik先是在二楼要了个房间，他把一路安静蜷在怀里的Xavier抱进去放在那张窄小的木床上，一语不发地退出，把门从外头锁上。  
在靠内一张酒桌与接头人碰面后，简单地再次确定了返程路线，就回到楼上的房门前，烦闷的情绪让他开门的动作过分粗鲁，倚在床头的Xavier坐起身来看向他，Erik避开视线走到房间角落把一块粗糙的苎麻布料在水盆中浸湿，再扔到床栏上。  
“擦擦脸上的血，然后屈尊在这里待一晚，天亮后我的接头人会送你回去。”  
他坐到靠窗的一张木椅上，从半开的窗户望进那片因雨声而嘈杂的漆黑里，相似的混沌充斥在他的脑子里，却无法令他将同处一室的Xaiver全然忽视。

当Erik本能地开始分辨这潮湿霉旧的房间里属于Omega信息素的怡人味道时，较之前平和得多的语声也从房间那头传来，  
“Erik，你需要我的帮助。”不等被劝说的一方发出讥诮的冷笑，Xaiver继续说下去，“我以为你会更冷静现实地权衡利弊，还是你觉得自尊自傲地坚持逃离我的控制比成功复仇复国更重要？”  
他的语调里没有多少嘲弄的意味，也不像在实施一个反向刺激，但这句话已经起作用了，他说的没错，这些都是事实，Erik不该因为自己也无从厘清的情绪和意气降低复仇成功的几率。  
这阵静默持续了不短的时间，直到Erik发出一声低沉的妥协式的叹息，  
“你想要什么？Xavier？一个向你的配偶和未来继承人宣誓效忠的承诺？”  
“……如果我说是呢？”  
“我可以给你我的，但不是Lehnsherr家族的。”  
“那就给我你的承诺，Erik Lehnsherr的承诺。”  
Erik疲惫地闭上眼，再睁开的时候Xavier已经走到他身前，Erik抬头看着Xavier再次变得洁净的美得让他目眩的面容，露出讥讽的笑意。  
“我答应。”  
那双蓝眸里泛起的涟漪让Erik有一瞬的恍然，让他忆起初见的那刻，他在这阵恍然间感觉到Xavier抚上自己脸颊的手指，和落在嘴角的柔软双唇。  
Erik不知道这算什么，但他并不想拒绝，何必拒绝呢？在他将要“效忠”的将来里，这未必不是一项义务，毕竟Xavier的需求远比看起来的强烈得多。所以他就那么坐在椅子上，任由Xavier隔着他的裤子把早就半硬的性器揉得完全勃起，再拉低裤腰把那根完美的雄性象征解放出来。  
Xavier一手撑住椅背，另一只扶住Erik的阴茎，缓缓在Alpha的胯间坐落，粗壮硬热的肉刃穿过那圈肌肉往丝绒般的密道里侵入。他们差不多有两周没有做过了，Xavier还不够湿，适应得却不算慢，明显的，这段时间他用过其它的东西来抚慰自己，甚至，在晚宴前都做过什么，意识到这点时Erik的怒火又再次疯狂燃起，即使他知道Xavier只是使用了某些真正的工具，这认知也让他难以忍受，Erik在这个缓慢过程结束前赌气般向上挺腰顶到尽头，Xavier发出一声隐忍而撩人的轻哼就咬住自己嘴唇，Erik不再动作，只是紧紧盯住从那片丰润下唇齿印处往外晕开些的殷红，再凑近低声耳语，“那些东西还不够大是不是？嗯？现在插进去这根够大吗？”  
Xavier轻喘两下，手臂在Erik肩上撑开拉远两个人的上身距离，他们的衣物好端端地穿在身上，只有私处严丝合缝地嵌在一起，Erik忽然觉得有些可笑，这并无多少亲昵意味更像是怒气宣泄的身体连接让他觉得自己就只是在履行交配职责的雄性动物，他几乎想推开Xavier结束这一切，却清晰地感觉到阴茎被夹了一下。  
Xavier大敞着的衬衫领口里，奶白色缀着雀斑的皮肤开始布上红潮，“如果你想证明真的只有你……能满足我，就专心做。”  
“我怎么敢如此高估自己的价值，我都不敢确定自己是否真的好用。”  
Erik的拳头在扶手上拧起，他当然是舍不得推开他的，即使是毫无感情的性交，只要对方是Xavier，他就无法这么抗拒，就像现在这刻，Xavier没有发情，他的身体也已经足够亢奋，性器还在不断胀大，并不断溢出前液进一步润滑着Omega已经足够湿热的肠道，急不可耐地想要开始这场性事。  
Xavier眼眶也开始泛红，他用力地呼吸着，身下柔软紧致的甬道内壁却违背意愿地对Erik的阴茎讨好式的裹缠挤压，这感觉同时给了两个人巨大的刺激，Xavier不堪羞辱般的想要挣扎起身，“我知道了，不想要的话……啊！”  
在往上抽离的过程中他被Erik圈住腰拽了回去，Alpha硕大的龟头直戳在Omega深处的娇嫩入口上，Xavier重新跌落回Erik的膝盖上，  
“如你所愿，大人，不，主人，我会卖力的。”  
起先他们还在向对方怒视，但Xavier的蓝眼睛很快就像他身下的小穴一样被Erik一下接一下蛮横的上顶操出水来。  
除了两个人粗重的呼吸，交合得越来越顺畅的水声在房间里响起，身下的木椅持续发出不堪重负的咯吱声，这些声响不断提升着Alpha的侵占欲望和亢奋感，Xavier却因难言的羞臊闭上眼睛，他扶上Erik肩背的手指绞进被同样汗湿的织物，所有裸露在外的皮肤都泛起细汗染上绯红，Erik一直为这种羞赧和放荡交织成的风情深深着迷，他在嘴角上挂起自己也未曾察觉的笑意，开始挺身更快也更深地往上戳弄。Xavier的腰已经软得差不多了，他无法再坚持自己的摆动频率不得不让Alpha来掌握节奏，Erik能感觉那双不再紧绷的丰腴腿根更有份量地压下来，蓄积在心里的妒意和焦躁感逐渐消失被爱怜取代，他探手钻入Xavier的衬衫后襟，用指尖沿着尾椎向上刮弄那条凹陷，Xavier仰头诚实地呻吟出声，Erik趁他得趣的这刻凶狠地操了十几下，Xavier就尖叫着射在还未脱下的裤子里。  
Erik发狠地用手揉捏和挤压Omega裸露出来的臀肉，在对方高潮过后的晕眩中持续不停地摩擦敏感的内壁，和更敏感的内部腺体及宫口。  
Xavier被他刺激得全身发软，在Erik托起他腰肢站起时全身痉挛地尖叫起来，Alpha这次放任他叫出声，他们在这破旧旅店的逼仄客房里像其他进行“交易”的人们一样肆意媾合，无需在乎身份顾忌体面。  
跌跌撞撞地移向床边时他们还连在一起，期间Erik故意撞着Omega内腔入口让他根本忍不住一声声带哭腔的吟叫。Erik自己也无法停止在剧烈动作间的喘息和低吼，他们的身体契合得无与伦比，每分血肉都在渴望彻底的结合，心却离坦然接受放纵的后果仍然太远。  
想要撤出时Erik被Xavier的双腿扣住了腰身，Omega同时伸出手臂揽住他的后颈，在耳畔的低语几不可闻，“别出去，算我求你，我……想要……Erik。”  
这声“Erik”让他顿住了动作，再重新往前深入了一段，成结时他听见Xavier发出一声满意的叹息，忍不住低头在他鬓边湿漉漉的发卷上亲吻，Xavier在这个温柔举动下慵懒地闭上眼，毫不掩饰自己此刻的餍足，他们终于紧紧锁住彼此，Erik在射精过程中持续地缓缓地挺动腰身，同时轻轻抚摸Omega的小腹，满意感受到那里随着他的动作激起的一阵阵细小战栗，他们安静地享受这个时刻，专注从身体的联结上获得满足。

Xavier从一段短暂休憩中醒转，Erik正在把消退了大半的结从他体内撤出去，意识清醒前他已经做出了挽留的动作，Erik的阴茎被湿热的已经足够柔软的甬道再次绞紧。  
“还不够吗？现在我相信自己足够好用了，主人。”Erik低头吻他，同时用手掌施以的轻柔爱抚与他说出的无情字句截然相反，这矛盾感没有让Xaiver不适，他虚合起眼睑用几不可闻的声音提出这夜的最后一个要求。  
“……Charles，叫我Charles。”  
Erik当然不会拒绝。

尾声

对Shaw的第一次暗杀失败了，值得庆幸的是，安排在其负伤逃离路线上的刺客成功得手， Shaw在获得援兵接应前失去了行动能力，被赶到的Erik用手斧果断地斩下了头颅。  
后续的计划实施得比预想中顺利，这其中当然不乏来自温彻斯特的支持和助力。

之后的四个月内，Erik收到了若干封来自Charles的信，起先是由信使送来的，完全公式化的事项确认和计划修正建议，Erik会用同样简洁的行文回信，这些书信交流中不带丝毫私人内容，没有任何情感温度，甚至连近况问候都吝于给予。  
他们像对真正的只有利益关联的盟友，直到进程推移至最后一战的前夜。  
Lehnsherr家族的复国联军已取得了所有关键战役的胜利，多位封臣的劝谏过后，Erik下令让联军统一更换了原本的家族旗号，退守进城堡的Shaw残军不存在任何威胁，最终的攻占只是Erik彻底夺回公国的宣告仪式。

Ororo带着另一位伯爵近侍在午夜时抵达了Lehnsherr的临时营地，在获准进入军帐后，她把那柄Erik留在温彻斯特的佩剑和Charles的信一并呈到Erik面前。经过一阵短暂的迟疑，Erik还是接了过来。  
夜风从厚毛毡幕布间钻进帐内，摇曳的烛火在Erik脸上投下莫测的明暗光影，心中许久未曾浮现的躁乱这时又开始如暗流突然涌动，他下意识地摩挲着剑柄上的鸢尾浮雕，目光停留在被置于桌面的信封上。  
Erik知道这封信与之前的都不相同，也许其中会含有非常重要的、更私人的信息，但他猜不到那是自己想要，还是不想要的。  
“温彻斯特领主，最近安好？”Erik用Krakoa国语询问Ororo，以他自认为足够公式冷漠的语气。  
“这几个月来时常不适。”Ororo毫不掩饰自己的不忿，她大声回复。  
Erik皱起眉看她，下一句问话就不由自主地变得有些急迫同时暗含威压，“怎么？他病了？”  
Ororo黝黑双瞳中迸出毫无怯意的锐利目光，“不，他怀孕了。”  
Erik从座椅上猛地站起身，未除下的板甲因大幅度的动作铿锵作响，他墨绿的瞳孔都因不可置信收紧，耳中轰响额角刺痛，喉咙在一瞬间变得干哑异常，“你说什么？”  
Ororo并没有重复那句话，只是继续给了Erik一记追击，“相信没人比公爵阁下您更清楚那位父亲是谁。”  
当然，Erik狂跳的心中被无数情感和思绪蜂拥占满并不断翻搅，就在他做出“效忠配偶和继承人”的承诺时已经对自己发誓，终有一天会让Charles彻底属于自己，而时隔数月的此刻他才隐约察觉那夜Charles向他完全敞开的邀请，意味着不止他一个人想要达成这样的终局，“但……他，他的婚约？”Erik迟疑着发问，他当然有保护Charles的决心和意志，却仍无法确信自己能不能被给予这些机会。  
“McCoy王子的订婚对象是另一位Xaiver大人，伯爵有个从少年时就被迫分离的妹妹，少有人知她是在Utopia王国的王廷长大的，即使如此，伯爵与她的感情仍十分亲近，所以为她做了很多牺牲和安排。……您想知道得更多的话，为什么不在事了之后回去温彻斯特亲自获得答案呢？”  
Ororo的回答让Erik再次陷入无法消化震惊的沉默，那之后他用低沉嘶哑的嗓音做出笃定的许诺，“我当然会。明天过后，我会尽快赶去温彻斯特。”

Ororo告退离开后，Erik仍被些许惊愕和疑窦，以及极为复杂的狂喜情绪剧烈冲刷着，他在椅子上呆坐了一阵，直到水钟发出午夜后一点的提示声响，才重新将视线投回到那个信封上。  
用匕首裁开封口后，Erik意外地发现里面只有一枚短笺和几块被撕开的羊皮纸碎片，他拾起从信封中掉落的一片，从上面的文字和印戳能即刻辨认出，那是份奴隶所有权的转交协议文件，尽管在Erik收复公国和正式受衔后，这份仅具Krakoa国法律效力的文件就将自动失效，但Erik知道将其撕毁并寄至他手中的那个人想表达什么。

而那张熏染着鸢尾和茉莉淡香的精美笺幅上只有极短的一句话。  
“既已赠出，毋须归还。”  
现在他相信自己有足够的机会了，也许早在毫无察觉和自信时就有了，从一开始，被吸引、被蛊惑、被从身到心的掌控，每一次不由自主的发生，也许都并非是单向的。  
只是他们注定谁也无法令对方甘愿臣服。

Erik反复把那行花体字迹看了几遍，从唇边显露出一个浅笑来。  
你赢了，Charles，但我也未必就这么输了，这场欲擒故纵的俘虏游戏，我并不介意一直陪你玩下去，即使这可能会耗尽你我一生。

Fin.


	6. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 孕期play，雷者慎

感觉到一张软毯覆上自己的腿部和腰间时，Charles从又一次短暂的浅眠中醒了过来，Kitty停下动作稍微退开一步，望向领主的目光中满是关切。  
“什么时候了？”Charles低声问，他还是免不了有些赧然，最初几个月的强烈不适过后，成天不分时段的嗜睡和困乏成了新的考验，现在不仅无法看完一整个月的佃农账册和商队清单，甚至无法读完半篇长诗，要知道他已经挑选最为有趣甚至颇为猎奇的那些诗集来看了。  
“午夜前三点钟。”  
伯爵点点头从这张更为宽大的长沙发上坐起身，伸手去矮几上把盛着薄荷水的银杯拿起来，端到嘴边之前他发现Kitty正在往窗边走，立刻出声阻止，“别关窗。”  
侍女却没有停下脚步，“已经起风了，大人，午夜过后就会下雪。”  
“我快被这地热烤熟了，”Charles不加掩饰地高声抱怨，“好歹让我透透气。”  
不等Kitty做出为难的推托回应，起居室的门已经被敲响，五声叩击后，刚被授衔不久的新任吉诺莎公爵Erik Lehnsherr推门步入房内，侍女立刻提了提裙角，在行礼后迅速告退，温彻斯特伯爵朝门口没好气地瞪了一眼，把杯子重重放回，然后在沙发里转身，脸朝椅背躺下去。  
细碎的金属碰撞声和放轻的脚步声朝这边靠近，Charles闭目听着Erik摘下佩剑放在桌上，边脱手套边在沙发上落坐，接着感觉到覆在自己鬓边的发卷被他轻轻拨到耳后，已完成标记的Alpha伴侣的气息就这么笼罩下来，随之而来的温柔亲吻从Charles因室温发热的颧骨沿着脸颊轮廓落到颌角，再往下滑向刚愈合不久的结合腺创口处。  
因新愈尤为娇嫩的肌肤被温热舌尖舔舐的感觉让Charles的尾椎一阵阵酥痒起来，他咬住下唇也没能阻止自己发出轻微的哼声，Alpha的手掌顺势潜入毯子下边，又从羊毛马甲的后襟钻进去，隔着丝绸衬衫揉捏他的腰部肌肉，用的显然是那种比舒缓式按摩明显更多一些意味的手法。  
两人交缠着升腾起的信息素味道几乎盖过了满室的熏香，除了逐渐加重的呼吸和喘息声，就只有衣料织物在摩擦间窸窣作响。  
Charles被除下衬裤时股间湿得黏糊糊的，他顺服地任由Erik把他推成近似俯趴的姿势，同时把自己火热的双颊埋到扶手旁那一堆软垫里去，再塌下腰身翘起臀部，好让Erik掰开他的臀瓣将难耐翕合的入口舔得更软。  
敏感的穴口被不断逗弄戳刺的同时，Alpha胡茬扎在私处细嫩皮肤上的轻痒激起Omega的全身颤栗，从深处流落的一股股爱液沾满两根顺势探入的手指，Omega成熟又诚实的身体由内而外地发出诱惑的甜香并热情地迎合着扩张和爱抚。  
Erik进入的时候Charles又被轻柔地翻到侧面，衬裤还在他膝盖上缚着，这让他没法把腿张得更开，所以被插入过程中紧窄密道被撑开的饱胀感就更为鲜明，最近两周来，Charles算是重新适应了Erik的巨大尺寸，老天，他承认自己想念这个，想念到每天都想要，想念到明明一刻钟前还满心烦闷想要找些理由与Erik争执发泄，现在只想被Erik一直塞满。  
在插到底之前Alpha就停了下来，接着又小心地往外撤了一段，那一小段空隙让Charles不满地扭动起来，他把自己往后撞，直到感觉到那饱满硬热的肉楔前端抵住内腔的入口，Erik带着压抑的无奈叹息在他耳边响起，接着伸手绕到Charles身前轻抚他还未真正隆起的小腹。Charles对这样的提醒毫不在意，只前后挪动腰肢并收缩穴口和甬道告诉Erik他该动了。  
Alpha如他所愿地就着侧躺的姿势开始小幅的抽插，Charles半硬的阴茎在最初的这阵摇晃中完全勃起，铃口抵在软毯上摩擦打湿那些绒毛。孕期进入12周后，Omega的性欲快速恢复并逐渐高涨，在需求强烈时，Erik偶尔会用Charles更喜欢的方式来，但更多的则是选择像现在这样较为轻柔缓和的抚慰。  
他们都很快专注并沉浸在这场结合里，Alpha粗壮的阴茎在Omega潮热的甬道里有节制而不失力道地拖曳，不断摩擦内壁、刮蹭腺体并碾动深处的入口，快感从两人潮湿泥泞的结合处开始堆叠和迸发，让他们的胯间和小腹越来越热，欢愉亦从那里不断搏动着沿着脊柱向肢体的各处游窜，Charles舒服得半合起眼不断呻吟，这沉迷性爱的媚态让Erik忍不住往他嘴里塞进两根手指，轻轻夹起舌尖玩弄，使他的唾液和体内的情液一同涌出，Alpha的另一只手开始在Omega体外的敏感处逡巡，Charles隔着衣料在自己乳头上揉捏的手指被惩罚式地拍开，Erik一口咬在他赤裸的半边肩膀上，伸手进衬衫下揉弄挤压他因情事开始饱胀的柔软胸脯。  
Charles不自主地绞动双腿，换来体内一阵更快速的顶动，但Erik显然没打算在一场尽兴交欢的隔天再来一次，他又渐渐慢下来，谨慎地回避风险，Charles却不满地扭动起来，Omega高翘在小腹上的阴茎随着Erik在身后的抽插节奏晃出液体，内部肠壁的收缩显示他濒临绝顶时尤为急切的需索，Erik边吮吸Charles的结合腺边将手往下滑落，在铃口熟练地捻动几下后，又去揉弄那对鼓胀紧绷的小球，Charles眼前泛白地射了，Erik在他持续痉挛绞缠了好一会的肠道里再用力开拓了一阵后也释放出来，然后就这么半硬地塞着，直到Charles恢复了些力气，再不紧不慢地开始再一轮的抚慰。  
这场足够安全的绵长性事持续到水钟又响了一次，他们在荒唐过后的凌乱沙发上平复呼吸，Charles的心情显然好了许多，他昏昏欲睡地被Erik半压在身下亲吻，乖顺了好一阵才有些不耐地把人推开。  
Erik低沉地笑起来，然后起身随意地套上长裤。Charles缩在毯子里被他抱到卧室的床上，差不多快睡着的时候又被抱到屏风后新添了热水的浴桶中，Erik除去缠在他们身上皱巴巴的织物，也走进水中帮Charles清洗。  
Erik分开他的双腿，用毛巾在Charles鼠蹊部和双股间轻柔地擦拭，同时凑近亲吻他的鼻尖，Charles睁开眼，Erik湿润额发上滴落的水珠坠到他的睫毛上，使他不自觉急促地眨了眨，愣怔的模样让Erik又忍不住好好吻了他一次。  
“已经下雪了。”Erik贴着他的嘴角轻声说。  
“嗯……我想，出去走走…不乘车。”Charles在这阵昏沉甘美的抚弄中呢喃。  
“明天我陪你。”  
Charles满意地睡了过去。

一番博弈后，Charles为自己争取到了“穿得不那么像头熊的”并能骑马离开城堡到达庄园猎场附近的优厚待遇，代价是必须与Erik同乘。而当Erik跃上马鞍边牵起缰绳边把他揽在怀里时，Charles觉得这个状况也不是那么糟糕了，Alpha信息素对结合伴侣的安抚作用显而易见，Charles简直无法阻止自己往后倚上Erik的胸膛，后者也不动声色地往前挪动了一些，还未走出20码他们几乎已完全黏在了一起。  
“你好香。”Erik用那种床笫间特有的低哑声线在Charles耳边低语，后者身体的轻颤很快被将他揽紧的人察觉，所以即使他佯装无法忍受地用手肘向后抵开他们之间的距离，也无济于事。  
“看来在回温彻斯特之前，你颇有余裕地学到些别的东西。”Charles放弃挣扎地半合起眼，留长的卷发在Erik的颈窝里蹭动，让后者终于忍不住放掉缰绳掰过他的下巴来吻他  
“虽然我自觉还是蹩脚了点，但感谢你的鼓励。”  
“……嗯……别这样，他们都看得到……”Charles在被Erik用舌尖舔弄唇角时发出撩人的气声。  
Erik在他下唇上轻咬了一口才不舍地放开，“那就摆脱他们。”  
箍住Charles腰身上的手臂骤然收紧，Erik往前俯身的同时用双腿驱策坐骑，这匹强壮的黑马在一声嘶叫后扬起蹄子跑起来，很快把大呼小叫的随从和卫兵们甩在身后。  
冬日的寒风和夹杂其间的细碎雪片扑面而来，凌厉冷冽的触感让Charles下意识地缩了缩脖子，往后更深地蜷进自己Alpha的怀里，他已经四个月没这么在马上跑过了，虽然此刻没有平时独自策马驰骋以发泄郁结的那种畅快，却另有一种温暖的情愫在胸腹间流转，Charles知道，如果只有生理上的联结，Alpha的怀抱是无法让他有这种感觉的，Erik能给他安全感，或者说，让他产生了把安全感寄托在那儿的意愿，这样的意愿也许早在他自己察觉之前就已经产生。

快到达猎场附近时Erik让马慢了下来，原本遍布附近山坡的厚实草甸在枯黄后仍固执地盘踞在那里，直到被积雪覆满成平整无暇的一片银白。  
Erik下马时Charles因背后突至的寒意发了个哆嗦，他避开对方伸过来搀扶的手，从鞍上纵身落地的动作仍然轻盈优雅，Erik看向他的目光里有毫不掩饰的迷恋，Charles的手被固执地牵起，Erik隔着羊皮手套吻在他指尖上，然后建议，“去雪上走走？”  
Charles轻叹了一声，“我可不是十来岁的小孩了，已经尝不到那种破坏完美雪地的乐趣。”  
“这么说曾经是很享受过的？”  
“8岁前，还没跟Raven分开时，确实很享受，这差不多是我们最爱干的事儿里排名最高的。怎么？即使在童年时期，你也没有过同感吗？”  
“我没有亲生手足，至于跟我的堂兄弟们，我们更喜欢在冰窟窿里钓鱼，用麦粒吸引椋鸟和山雀落到雪地上再用小弩朝它们射击，跟你们的乐趣相比大概算得上残忍。”  
“我可没这么评价你。”  
“因为你是天生的贵族，Charles，你有教养、礼貌，懂得如何表达尊重。”  
“懂得如何矫饰和虚伪。我该感谢你的称赞？”Charles的语调里倒没有暗藏的怒气，不似言辞那样尖锐。  
而Erik应答的神态也足够诚挚，“你知道我是欣赏和恋慕你的一切，所有的一切。”  
“嗯哼，所以我并没觉得受到冒犯，也不会产生什么误会，你是个自大自私不懂言辞技巧也不知好歹的混蛋这我早知道了。”  
Erik盯着Charles嘴角那丝轻浅的笑意看，直到自己也情不自禁地微笑起来。  
“即使如此你还是选了我，这一点是我最爱的。”  
Charles用手里的短杖撩起些雪块泼在Erik斗篷和靴筒上，又泄愤似的往他穿着厚重冬衣却仍被束得劲瘦挺拔的腰身上不轻不重地抽了一下，就被Erik再次搂住亲吻，直到不知趣的随从们终于跟了上来。

Charles任Erik继续旁若无人地跟自己黏糊了好一阵，才不失时机地向心情大好的Alpha提议要去城区里逛一逛，他的语气难得地带上些撒娇的意味，Erik却露出一副“早知你不止想透透气这么简单”的神情，接着不顾Charles微弱的抗议把他抱进早已准备好的马车，自己重新上马，领队往城区的方向前进。  
作为领主的Charles一直非常勤勉，通常来说每个月会在领地首府各城区巡视一次以上，查看市集的状况询问物价，走访主教、银行家和大商贾，在慎重安排后与黑帮头目会面，至于娱乐的那部分，剧院他去得勤一些，偶尔也能忍受酒馆的嘈杂听听几个有名诗人的新作，Charles绝不允许自己的领地出现任何违背人道的猎奇娱乐“演出”，并会对领地附近的这些秘密活动进行干预，在他手下获救的地下角斗士远不止一个，这些都是Erik后来才知道的，温彻斯特伯爵每年赈济、援救、收容安置的难民、流浪者和孤儿数不胜数，他也就是那些幸运的人之一，当然，各人幸运的后续还是有巨大区别的。  
而自从身体“出了状况”后，Charles已经两个月没有怎么离开过庄园了，近8周的未稳定期里，医师和事务官联合起所有的侍从用各种方式阻止他离开城堡，即使是距离最近的城区也再没出巡过，一个月前Erik在被封衔后火速赶回温彻斯特，Charles没少因为这接近软禁的状况朝他发脾气，始作俑者完全把这当成闺房情趣甘之如饴，但也确实考虑过不能把人憋坏了，这才许可了这次全程陪同的巡视。  
雪后冬日的市集到日头高照了才开，人群熙攘如昔，车马队列在尚算宽敞的两个广场上兜了兜圈子，Erik才在Charles的一再坚持下让他下了车，镇民们为Charles让道并向他行礼，同时不断打量他身侧这位已众所周知的领主未婚夫，衣食无忧状态下的民众对贵族生活逸闻总是有着绝佳的敏感度，Charles从这些镇民脸上的表情就能猜到他和Erik之间本来就颇为戏剧性的纠葛已经被诗人和剧作家们编排得不成样子。幸好Charles对此也不是那么在乎，只是这一年他都不怎么想进过于大众化的剧场和酒馆了。  
Charles去了一趟市长府邸，他与市长议事时Erik并未坚持要陪伴在侧，用过餐后就返程回了庄园，

回到城堡前庭后，Erik从马车里把困倦得只打瞌睡的Charles捞进怀中，抱着他上楼走进起居室，侍女奉上更换的衣物就退开，Erik先除了自己的斗篷和外袍，再把Charles揽到壁炉附近的长椅上，将他身上层层叠叠的骑装一件件脱下，然后用一件曳地的厚羊绒罩袍把只剩贴身衣物的Omega裹起来，Charles昏昏欲睡地享受未来丈夫的殷勤服侍，默许过程中那些不必要的摩挲和揉弄动作。  
“我明天就走了,婚礼就在下个月，你真的不跟我回吉诺莎？”Erik让Charles坐上自己膝盖，他的手又忍不住从那件毛绒绒的袍子两襟间探进去，隔着薄薄的衬衫衣料抚摸Charles的小腹。  
Charles被摸得全身发软，倚在他颈边发出一声轻喘，“…有那么多亟待解决的事务和大小问题，你还把婚期提前，看看这刚复国的公爵，昏庸……啊…”  
Erik低头咬在他结合腺上，贴在那儿含混地说，“可以的话，我一刻也不想等，从那天在军营里得到消息……我就焦急得难以忍耐了，我要全世界都知道，Charles Xavier是我的。”  
“我得回一趟王城，那里有个商贸会议我必须出席，这关系到温彻斯特也关系到吉诺莎。”Charles咬了咬嘴唇，“一周后，如果你能从复国公务里抽出空来，可以到王城来接我。”  
“我甚至想陪你一起去。”  
“别傻了，这一个月你赖在这儿已经扔下多少事？800件？1000件？就回去你的公国宫廷好好扮演我‘迟早将吉诺莎据为己有’的工具好吗，公爵大人？”  
“我可是一直有在这儿用书信和传令官处理一些的。”新晋的吉诺莎公爵语带委屈，“何况，被授衔后确保继承权不会旁落是最重要的复国事务，我想这点连教宗都无法反驳。”  
Charles叹了口气，“就一周，我保证，一周后你就可以去接我。”他转过脸用一个吻哄了哄他的未婚夫，又被缠着把这个吻变得更浓烈甚至激烈了些，才从那个他也不舍离开的怀抱里抽身退开。

晚些时候的棋局上，他们讨论了些关于吉诺莎封臣征召兵、农赋及商税法规的重修问题，不过这对达成这晚的“禁欲”成效没有起到什么作用，开始下第三局时，Charles的眼睛里就氤氲起墨蓝色的情欲雾霭，足尖碰到Erik膝盖时被Alpha握住了脚踝。  
他们终于还是从棋盘两侧一起滚到了床上，Erik耐着性子让Charles骑了他半刻钟就把在胯间扭动的Omega轻轻往后推倒，他先撤出自己温柔地把Charles吸出来一次，又释放在他于孕期更为肉感丰润的双腿间，Charles终于要到Erik的阴茎时从胸腹到大腿上早裹满了各种体液。高涨的信息素与性爱气味一同融在熏香里，整个房间都弥漫着奇妙而浓烈的催情物质。  
而分离前夕坠在心里的感伤也让两个人都无法自控地想要在这个夜里无限贴近对方，他们用最安全的姿势热烈地操了一阵，Erik托起Charles的后腰，一手紧紧握住臀部一侧的肉瓣揉捏着，他甚至不那么顾忌地大幅度撞到底部，原本就因孕事升高了体温的Omega被操得更热更湿，缠在Alpha腰间的双腿脱力地滑落好几次又被重新拽起彻底打开，他们同时用肢体动作和生理本能反应表达自己的肉欲渴求，Charles在Erik又一次重重撞向生殖腔口时尖叫出声，自腔内奔涌而出的情液随Erik的剧烈凿弄从穴口边缘溅出来，接着他整个人无骨般地酥软下去，陷入一阵因极致性爱体验失神的迷醉里。  
Erik动作轻了一些，却还保持着操弄的节奏，他放开Charles殷红如血的嘴唇，开始舔咬Omega越发耸起的胸肉，将两颗乳头轮流吮得红肿发亮，每一次有力的吸食都能换来裹缠在Alpha阴茎上丝绒内壁反射式的紧缩，这销魂蚀骨的感觉让Alpha的本能一直嚣叫，催促Erik把Omega滑腻的腿根掰得更开，催促他挺腰进得更深将肉刃楔入那甜蜜的秘境，把其中的蜜液搅弄得满溢而出，再用自己的种子填补每一丝空隙。Charles在情欲中沉沦时发出的甜腻哼叫亦在摧毁Erik的理智，但Alpha终于还是忍耐地在贯入内腔前停了下来，转而用龟头快速刮弄起Omega体内的性腺，又一波越来越强烈的刺激让Charles在快感堆叠的顶点被瞬间抛入云端，他在又一次前后同至的高潮里毫无矜持地喊出爱人的名字，Erik扣住他的双手快速冲刺了一段，在喘息的间隙里不断用“爱你”和“我的”来回应Charles，然后全射给了他。  
他们在余韵中唇舌交缠，就着仍然相连的姿势磨蹭彼此的下肢，互相抚弄挤压疲惫却仍远未餍足的性器延长那些慵懒而酥麻的愉悦，谁都没有分开的意愿。直到在一阵缠绵厮磨后双双睡去，他们仍在对方的怀里，呼吸和心跳都应和交织，Erik的阴茎深埋在Charles粘黏柔软的后穴里，在这极致的肉体亲昵之夜，心和灵魂也融合为一。

Fin.


End file.
